


Birthday Wingwomen

by Shir0_Tamaya



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Texting, Trans Female Character, Transgender, chat fic, happy birthday Hikawa twins!, lowkey this is shit but it still happened lmao, not really sure what this is, trans Eve, um what, we’re all a bunch of gay disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shir0_Tamaya/pseuds/Shir0_Tamaya
Summary: Because nothing says the perfect gift like getting someone a girlfriend. Hell, maybe even more!
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato (mentioned), Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Birthday Wingwomen

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Hikawa twins!!!!  
> I love these two girls a lot, and I wanted to do something to celebrate! This idea is very random, but hey, I like it so we’re going with it lol

**_[Aya needs to get a solo gig]_ **

** ayachu ❤️ : ** guys

** ayachu ❤️ : ** can we change the gc name yet?

**ayachu❤️:** we already went over this

** ayachu ❤️ : ** ill die before i go solo

**leon’s bitch owner:** no.

**EAT MY FOOT LONG BUSHIDO SWORD:** No!

**I want to marry my drums:** I’m sorry Aya, but no

**I want to marry my drums:** Also, Eve... why? Just... why?

**EAT MY FOOT LONG BUSHIDO SWORD:** Is something the matter, Maya?

**I want to marry my drums:** YOUR NAME!

**I want to marry my drums:** WHY IS THAT YOUR NAME?!

**EAT MY FOOT LONG BUSHIDO SWORD:** Because I want you to do so????

**I want to marry my drums:** WOSIDJNSKSKSNS

**I want to marry my drums:** THE FUCKAJH

**I want to marry my drums:** HWO

**I want to marry my drums:** WHTA

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** ah

**leon’s bitch owner:** well she’s certainly malfunctioning.

**EAT MY FOOT LONG BUSHIDO SWORD:** Would it be alright with you if you come over to my residence in two minutes?

** ayachu ❤️ : ** omg aisjdb 

**leon’s bitch owner:** well, at the very least she finally said it.

**leon’s bitch owner:** though, now i’m starting to wish this didn’t happen in front of me.

**leon’s bitch owner:** i hope maya didn’t die.

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** chisato

**ayachu❤️:** how would she even be alive now?

**leon’s bitch owner:** fair

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** heyoooooo

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** what did I misss????

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** scroll up  👍

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** oki

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** OI WAIT WHAT THE FUCK?!

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 : ** AW MAN I MISSED IT! YOU SAID YOUD CALL ME IN WHNE SHE DID IT CHISTO!!!!!!!!

**leon’s bitch owner:** sorry, i wasn’t expecting it to actually happen now. i thought it’d be another 3 years at the very least.

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** and i thought you had more hope in her than me

**leon’s bitch owner:** the only hope i have is in my dog. he actually listens to me.

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** aka kaoru fucked up again

**leon’s bitch owner:** I DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW SHE’S LESS INTELLIGENT THAN MY FUCKING DOG!

**leon’s bitch owner:** IS THERE ANYTHING BESIDES THE WORDS FLEETING INSIDE HER MICROSCOPIC BRAIN?!

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** well

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** shes

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** on a different spectrum than us

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** i tjiught we all jsut agreed that kaoru was her own separate species

**leon’s bitch owner:** SHE DRIVES ME INSANE YET I STILL KISS THE MOTHERFUCKER!

**leon’s bitch owner:** SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THIS EVEN HAPPENS!

**leon’s bitch owner:** WHY AM I DATING A LITERAL ROCK?!

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** cuz youre morosexual????

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** hina?????!!!!!!!!

**I want to marry my drums:** Oh my god I can’t believe she said it out loud

**EAT MY FOOT LONG BUSHIDO SWORD:** But, is that not a true statement?

**I want to marry my drums:** ...

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** weve silently all agreed saying it out loud would be a bad idea

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** so hina

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** WHAT THE HECC

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** cmon you cang blame me! yall were sick of her denying it sosksj

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** also glad to see you came back from giving evechan a bj

**_I want to marry my drums left the chat._ **

**_ bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 added I want to marry my drums to the chat. _ **

**I want to marry my drums:** I hate all of you

**I want to marry my drums:** Except Aya

**I want to marry my drums:** She’s the only one who isn’t the absolute worst

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** ill take that

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** EYYYY SHE DIDNT DENY IT THO

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** WAHTS IT LIEK TO EAT DISOSIJFJD

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** ????

**leon’s bitch owner:** what just happened to you?

**I want to marry my drums:** Is she finally dead?

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** fuck

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** uh

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** what do you do when your ass is stuck ina toilet

**leon’s bitch owner:** jesus christ.

**I want to marry my drums:** Karma bitch

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** can someone remind me why i love her?

**leon’s bitch owner:** because you hate yourself?

**I want to marry my drums:** Because you know she’d drag you off to do insane things if you weren’t dating her?

**EAT MY FOOT LONG BUSHIDO SWORD:** Because you have an bdsm kink?

**I want to marry my drums:** Holy shit.

**leon’s bitch owner:** what the hell do they smoke in finland?

**EAT MY FOOT LONG BUSHIDO SWORD:** Everything. Absolutely everything.

**leon’s bitch owner:** that certainly explains a few things.

**leon’s bitch owner:** well? how’s that for a reminder?

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** i hate that all of you are right

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** well i wasnt expecting to learn new fetishes but alright!!!!!

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** youre gonna need to explain that in more detail tonite aya 

**_ ayachu ❤️ left the chat. _ **

**_ bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 added ayachu ❤️ to the chat. _ **

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** hecc

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** you cant escape us

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** darn it

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** also

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** did you get out of the toilet?

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** yep! oneechan heard me yelling and rescued me!!!!!

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** she slapped me in the fcae and called me an idiot first tho

**leon’s bitch owner:** considering the torture you put her through, you deserved it.

** bopbopbopppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** tru an fair

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** O THAT REMIND S ME I MEED UR HALP WITH SKMEYHING

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** give me a sec

**leon’s bitch owner:** should we help her?

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** she hasnt even told us anything

**I want to marry my drums:** No, she’s bringing up a valid point

**EAT MY FOOT LONG BUSHIDO SWORD:** We must assist our comrade! It would be wrong to ignore their plea of help!

**EAT MY FOOT LONG BUSHIDO SWORD:** Also, thank you for treating me Maya! It gave me much pleasure!

**I want to marry my drums:** AOISJDNSLAKSKS

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** UHHHHHHHHH

**leon’s bitch owner:** EVE WE HAVE A CHILD IN THE ROOM.

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** As you know, Onee-chan and I have our birthday soon and I have the perfect idea for a gift! However, I need you guys to help me because it needs to be perfect and boppin’ and just shabam and stuff! It’s time we put our relationship experience to the test and get my sister some mad pussy!

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** AW CMON WHY AM I MISSINH THE BEST STUFF HERE! I ACTUALLY XPT TIME INTO MAKIMH A COOL SPEACH AND OF CORISE I MISS EVE SAYINH MAYA SUCKED DICK!

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** as much as i want to reprimand you for even saying that

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** i cant believe you typed out a message with proper punctuation capitalization and spelling

**leon’s bitch owner:** i’m coming over now to perform an exorcism.

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** aoisjdndlakahsn

—————

A few days later....

**_ [bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 , ayachu ❤️ , and 4 others] _ **

**_ bopbopbopppin’ 😫😂 nicknamed themself satan’s love quest 😫😂 . _ **

****

**_ satan’s love quest 😫😂 changed 5 other nicknames. _ **

****

**_ satan’s love quest 😫😂 named the group The Horsewomen of the Gay Apocalypse. _ **

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** hoes its time to get my sister some pussy

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** was the name change really necessary hina?

**satan’s love quest:** yes it was

** we be lovesick bois 🤍 ** **:** Oh! Am I supposed to be the White Rider?

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** SEE?! SMOEN APPRECAITES MY WORK! THANCC YOU EVE!

** we be lovesick bois 🤍 ** **:** You are welcome!

** hunger for affection 🖤 ** **:** Why am I famine?

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** cuz ur thirsty for evechan but never actually do jackshit about it aosidbskka

** hunger for affection 🖤 ** **:** Fuck you.

** cheesahoe is dying in gay 💚 ** **:** this is certainly not pale.

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** hey i triedz blame the app for not having zombie flesh colored hearts

** gets three cups of coffee ☕️☕️☕️ ** **:** Hi everyone! ^^

** hunger for affection 🖤 ** **:** Is that Tsugumi?

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** yep! shes the only one of the four that isnt obliviosu so she be joining us here at hq

** cheesahoe is dying in gay 💚 ** **:** i’m so sorry you have to be exposed to this.

** hunger for affection 🖤 ** **:** I’ll shoot myself now for swearing in front of you

** gets three cups of coffee ☕️☕️☕️ ** **:** Please don’t do that! D:

** gets three cups of coffee ☕️☕️☕️ ** **:** Eve would be devastated if you died!

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** omg shes too pure for us heathens

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** heck she is

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** let me cleanse my soul and then ill rteuan a new man

** we be lovesick bois 🤍 ** **:** You are getting a sex change?

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** PFFFBFFJDKDKNF

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** WHAT ARE YOU?!

** we be lovesick bois 🤍 ** **:** A warrior! I plan to enlist in the army!

** cheesahoe is dying in gay 💚 ** **:** fuck, where’s the nearest spaceship to mars

** hunger for affection 🖤 ** **:** I love her

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** wha

** chessahoe is dying in gay 💚 ** **:** what.

** gets three cups of coffee ☕️☕️☕️ ** **:** Awww, that’s so sweet! :)

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** HELL YEAH GET YUR GURL

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** FUCK WAIT NO

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** WERE GETTING MY SISTER SOME PUSSY NOT U

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** SAVE IT FOR LATER U TWO BOOTIFYL GAYS

** we be lovesick bois 🤍 ** **:** I shall leave the door open later tonight for you!

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** goddamnit i want to listen mor to this but i have bigger things to do

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** TSUGU!

** gets three cups of coffee ☕️☕️☕️ ** **:** Yes?

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** READY TO GET THREE GFS TODAY?!

** gets three cups of coffee ☕️☕️☕️ ** **:** As ready as I can be! ^^'

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** wait were hooking sayo up with three girls?!

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** i thought it was just tsugumi!

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** cmon

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** babe

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** weve been to roselia concerts

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** do u not see the sexual tension between oneechan, lisachi and yukichan

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** oh dear god were dead

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** i can help hook tsugumi and sayo together but yukina and lisa along with that is an entirely different thing

** cheesahoe is dying in gay 💚 ** **:** you do realize none of us have been in a polyamorous relationship, right?

** hunger for affection 🖤 ** **:** I don’t really know how to help with this

** we be lovesick bois 🤍 ** **:** How about we ask Poppin’Party to join us and help?

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** OMGOSH YAAAASSSS

** cheesahoe is dying in gay 💚 ** **:** GOD NO.

** hunger for affection 🖤 ** **:** I would actually throw myself off a cliff

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** as much as i love kasumi, i think id go insane rip

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** imma go tell her that

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** HINA NO

**_[getting tsun coochie]_ **

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** guess wha? :)

**getting tsun coochie:** wha? :)

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** youre too moronic for ma band:)

**getting tsun coochie:** thanks i try my best :)

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** ur welcc :)

** bopbopboppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** eat arisa out good ;)

**getting tsun coochie:** boi ive been doin that all day ;)

****

**_[The Horsewomen of the Gay Apocalypse]_ **

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** she said thanks

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** shes also banging arisa hard now

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** WHY WHAT

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** I DONT WANT TO KNOW THESE DETAILS

** hunger for affection 🖤 ** **:** I need to bleach my eyes

** cheesahoe is dying in gay 💚 ** **:** let me borrow it when you’re done.

** hunger for affection 🖤 ** **:** Sure thing

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** okay, tsugu should almost be at the spot

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** u guys meet me outside the cafe and lets get this thing rolling

** we be lovesick bois 🤍 ** **:** LET US MARCH TO BATTLE!

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** WAIT WHERE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GO?!

—————

**_[The Horsewomen of the Gay Apocalypse]_ **

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** okay

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** were all hiding in a bush

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** u ordered the drinks tsugu???

** gets three cups of coffee ☕️☕️☕️ ** **:** Ordered! :)

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** god she really is an angel

** cheesahoe is dying in gay 💚 ** **:** i feel like i should be burning in hell right now.

** hunger for affection 🖤 ** **:** You and me both

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** oneechan and the others should arrive soon

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** the waiter you gots is a friend of mine

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** shell give u the fries cake when u be ready

** we be lovesick bois 🤍 ** **:** Fries cake? What exactly is that Hina?

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** its a cake that looks like fries

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** duh

** cheesahoe is dying in gay 💚 ** **:** okay, wait a second.

** cheesahoe is dying in gay 💚 ** **:** it’s one thing to like eating fries.

** cheesahoe is dying in gay 💚 ** **:** it’s another to shake deserts into them.

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** um

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** does she really like fries that much?

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** boi wed marry them if it was legal hell wed die for them

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** as your gf who cares about you im officially taking control of your diet

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** fuck can i get a divorce?

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** :|

** gets three cups of coffee ☕️☕️☕️ ** **:** Hina! 

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** srry srry

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** jk plz dont leve me

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** id die

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** :/

** hunger for affection 🖤 ** **:** Oh damn she’s giving you the slanted face

** we be lovesick bois 🤍 ** **:** Do you need assistance punishing Hina? As a warrior who fights for justice I shall gladly lend you my sword!

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** NO THATS NOT NEEDED

** we be lovesick bois 🤍 ** **:** As you wish my friend!

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** i luuuuuuuuuv uuuuuuu

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** i only did so bc i remembered eves name online

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** but her name is

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** OH WAIT

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** TAHTS THE NICKNAME I

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** OH GOD

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** EVE I LOVE U BUT I DONT WANT UR DICK

** hunger for affection 🖤 ** **:** If you think I’d willingly let you have it, you’re wrong

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** aoaokskskaa mayas thirsty

** cheesahoe is dying in gay 💚 ** **:** i’m sorry about them tsugumi. you’re doing great so far.

** gets three cups of coffee ☕️☕️☕️ ** **:** Thank you! This date is really fun so far! I just hope they’ll accept the confession! ><'

** cheesahoe is dying in gay 💚 ** **:** i’m sure they will!

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** hey

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** i’m the leader here death

** cheesahoe is dying in gay 💚 ** **:** then actually put in some work and be your sister’s wingwoman

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** alrght geez

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** the mariachi band should be there soon

** cheesahoe is dying in gay 💚 ** **:** wait i take that back.

** gets three cups of coffee ☕️☕️☕️ ** **:** Um, guys?

** we be lovesick bois 🤍 ** **:** Oh! I love that kind of music! It’s great for dancing! Though, it is typically something you would find in America. How did you manage to hire one in Japan?

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** kokoro

** we be lovesick bois 🤍 ** **:** Kokoro must have great connections!

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** aka the suits are at it again

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** poor poor misaki mustve had to deal with that

** gets three cups of coffee ☕️☕️☕️ ** **:** Guys...? I’m having a bit of a situation here... >~<

** hunger for affection 🖤 ** **:** She makes Hina look normal

** hunger for affection 🖤 ** **:** Or well... less insane, I guess

** we be lovesick bois 🤍 ** **:** That sounds more accurate!

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** i will surpass her one day

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** i swear it on my grave

** gets three cups of coffee ☕️☕️☕️ ** **:** GUYS PLEASE HELP ME!

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** HOLY SHIT SHES IN ALL CAPS AKSJANS

** gets three cups of coffee ☕️☕️☕️ ** **:** ... can you see what’s happening right now?

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** give us a sec

** love is war ❤️ ** **:**...

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** is sayo and yukina beating up that guy holding the trumpet?

** gets three cups of coffee ☕️☕️☕️ ** **:** YES.

** gets three cups of coffee ☕️☕️☕️ ** **:** The band walked up to our table and started talking in Mexican I think and Sayo thought he was hassling us. He reached in his pocket to get the little box with the guitar pick in it that I got for her birthday and Yukina just punched him!

** gets three cups of coffee ☕️☕️☕️ ** **:** Lisa is trying to pull Yukina off the guy before she murders him and Sayo is helping Yukina!

** gets three cups of coffee ☕️☕️☕️ ** **:** What do I do?!

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** ...

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** ...

** hunger for affection 🖤 ** **:** ...

** we be lovesick bois 🤍 ** **:** ...

** cheesahoe is dying in gay 💚 ** **:** ...

** we be lovesick bois 🤍 ** **:** ... shall I show them the spirit of bushido?

** cheesahoe is dying in gay 💚 ** **:** dear god no.

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** ...

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** ima gonna get kokoro

** love is war ❤️ ** **:** you better hope she has good lawyers

** satan’s love quest 😫😂 ** **:** im pretty sure she could buy the entire court out

—————

****

**_[Happy Birthday Twins]_ **

**Hikawa S:** I swear I will kill you if you pull stuff like this again Hina.

**Mama bass:** Now now Sayo, let’s not do another crime today, okay?

** bopbopbopppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** thank uuuu lisachiiii

**Mama bass:** I’m not saving you, I’m saving Sayo

** bopbopbopppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** fair

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** i cant believe u got away with assault

**leon’s bitch owner:** i’m certain they could’ve gotten away with murder as long as we told kokoro

**I want to marry my drums:** That’s an understatement

**Yukinyan:** Are you implying she’s killed people?

**I want to marry my drums:** Jesus Christ no

**Yukinyan:** But isn’t it possible?

**I want to marry my drums:** Why are you determined to say that Kokoro is a murderer?

**Yukinyan:** Because I can.

**Mama bass:** Yukina was hanging out with the cats and the moment Kokoro showed up they all left her and she’s jealous

**I want to marry my drums:** Ah

**Yukinyan:** That bitch stole them.

** bopbopbopppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** never steal cats from yukichan

** bopbopbopppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** noted and stored for future blackmail

** ayachu ❤️ ** **:** h i n a

** bopbopbopppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** removed from blackmail section

**tsugurific tsuguwu:** Please calm down sweetie :)

**Yukinyan:** Okay.

**Hikawa S:** Wait, just like that?

**Mama bass:** Tsugu is the most powerful one among us

**Mama bass:** Thank you bean~  💕

**tsugurific tsuguwu:** 🥰

**EAT MY FOOT LONG BUSHIDO SWORD:** Aww! They have such a cute relationship!

** bopbopbopppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** that jsut sounws creepy whne u have that name

**Hikawa S:** As a member of the disciplinary committee, I have lots of suggestions that you might want to follow for names her unless you want detention.

**leon’s bitch owner:** i’ll give you fries if you let it go.

**Hikawa S:**...

**Hikawa S:**...

**Hikawa S:** ... fine.

** bopbopbopppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** tHaTs dIrTy cHiSaTo

**leon’s bitch owner:** it’s how i survive here

**EAT MY FOOT LONG BUSHIDO SWORD:** Well, I think today was rather successful! We were able to assist Sayo in her romantic endeavors, celebrated the birthdays of both Hina and Sayo, and were not taken to prison!

**EAT MY FOOT LONG BUSHIDO SWORD:** We have done well!

**Hikawa S:** Is she human? How is she even able to think like that after watching me and Yukina assault a man?

** bopbopbopppin’ 😫😂 ** **:** the power of bushido

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny bit late  
> this is shit  
> But I love it anyways lol  
> Happy birthday Hina and Sayo!!!


End file.
